


a good look

by Murf1307



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oops, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, apparently scott has a furry thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel is freaky, Scott is awkward, and Hank is weirdly cool about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a good look

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt asking for 'That's a good look on you' for Hank/Scott. hope this suffices!

Time travel is really, really freaky.  
  
That’s really the first thing that needs to be said about this.  Scott’s seen stuff — he  _is_  an X-Man, after all — but this?  This is just  _weird._  
  
His older self kind of scares him, if he’s honest.  Like…it’s hard to reconcile that this guy his what he grows up to be, even putting aside that he  _killed the Professor._   He just seems so…sad.  Maybe it’s because Jean’s dead in the future.  It’s probably at least partly that.  
  
And that’s scary, too, to get to the future and find out that Jean…doesn’t make it.  At least, not that time.  Everyone keeps reassuring him that the future he faces might be different, simply because he knows about this one.  
  
It helps him a little, though it doesn’t seem to be helping her at all.  
  
And then there’s Hank.  Who, apparently, turns blue and grows a lot of hair.  Which is really, really weird, but doesn’t freak Scott out nearly as much as how the rest of the future turns out.  
  
Hank, of course, is horrified even more than he’s fascinated.    
  
“He won’t tell me why, and it’s so  _frustrating,_ ” Hank grumbles, half to himself.  He doesn’t seem to have noticed that Scott’s the only other person in the room.  Warren dragged Bobby out for…reasons that Scott would rather not fathom, and Jean’s somewhere, probably searching out the other telepaths she said she felt.   
  
“It’s a good look on you,” Scott mumbled, out of nowhere.  He wasn’t even sure why he was saying so.  
  
But, now that he was thinking about it, he found he meant it.  
  
“Really, Scott?”  Hank raises an eyebrow at him.  “He’s a giant blue anthropomorphic…long-haired panther, that’s my best guess.   _How_  is that a good look? _”_  
  
Scott shrugs.  “I don’t know,” he mumbles, flushing.  
  
Hank shakes his head.  “You’re a piece of work, Scott Summers.”  
  
There’s a smile in his voice, though, and Scott looks over at him.  He  _is_  smiling, grinning a little bit.  Scott does his best not to blush.  
  
“In turn, that red and black getup on your older self?” Hank points out, “That’s a good look on you, as well.”  
  
There is no way to keep Scott from blushing, after that, but luckily, he doesn’t need to worry.


End file.
